


Godzina miłowania

by Filigranka



Series: I jakiż to eliksir (zdoła przywrócić mi) [12]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish, dialogi dialogi, fandom mi nie napisał, i panowie jej nie wyznają, kończymy dawne projekty (jednak mam jakąś nerwicę że do nich wracam), manipulacje manipulantami, no ale w końcu jest, obiecane wieeeeki temu, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, seksu tu tyle co kot napłakał, seksualność i erotyka i miłość to konwencja, stare ale jakby poprawione, słabo kamuflujące się eseje i charakterystyki, wymuszona czułość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nastoletni Rufus pragnie władzy. Truizm. SOLDIER pierwszej klasy, wycieńczony pobytem w laboratoriach, jest zaś świetnym obiektem do ćwiczenia manipulacji i przekonywania się o granicach kontroli. Truizm numer dwa.</p><p>Prawie-tak-jakby-PWP. W mojej wersji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godzina miłowania

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucreciaLeVrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucreciaLeVrai/gifts).



> Ja kiedyś obiecałam Luci coś takiego. Tylko mniej w moim stylu, znaczy: pogodniejsze. Kiedyś oznacza z kolei: lata temu. I pogodniejsze nie powstało, ale ten kawałek ją też interesował i mi dzielnie kibicowała. Aż go nie zostawiłam, licho może pamięta, czemu, z dwa akapity przed końcem.
> 
> Niedokończone sprawy, nawet błahe, wiszą mi w tyle głowy i czasem irytują. A tu naprawdę wystarczyło dodać dwa akapity. Poprawiłam trochę też styl, ale to ma jednak swoje lata, więc pewne wielkie postępy, które zrobiłam w ciągu tego roku, tutaj są nieobecne. Ale to i tak właściwie pseudoerotyczna błahostka (erotyki to tu za dużo nie opisano, ale teoretyczne w tle się dzieje) bez większej fabuły. Ani sensu.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** nic wielkiego się chyba nie dzieje, poza tym, że mamy szantaż emocjonalny (wiele wymiarów owego szantażu) i wymuszenie - psychiczne, nie fizyczne - seksu. Oraz nastolatka w sytuacji erotycznej. Raczej młodszego niż starszego, chociaż wiek nie jest sprecyzowany. Fetyszy i podobnych chyba niet, ale jeśli jest coś, co kogokolwiek stresuje, a czego nie zauważyłam, to krzyczeć na mnie w komentarzach.

Sephiroth właśnie wrócił z kolejnych „badań okresowych”, jak nazywano testy i eksperymenty, na które nalegał Hojo. SOLDIER prawdopodobnie wolałby nikomu o tym nie mówić, by pozostać samemu jeszcze przynajmniej przez kilka godzin, ale Rufus miał dostęp do tego typu danych.  
        I nie zamierzał przepuścić okazji. Móc zobaczyć na własne oczy osłabionego, prawie nieprzytomnego od chemikaliów Srebrnego Demona, Kata Zachodu, na którego widok drżały całe armie – a przy okazji swojego oficjalnego przyjaciela, swojego ulubionego żołnierza, kogoś, kto znał ponad dekadę i niemal czuł przywiązanie – jakiż dworak lub polityk mógłby się temu oprzeć?  
        Karta dostępu prezydentowicza działała wszędzie, poza pokojami jego własnego ojca. Nawet nie spróbował pukania, po prostu wszedł. W pomieszczeniu było całkowicie ciemno, klimatyzację wyłączono, powietrze wpadało przez uchylone okno. Słychać było tylko oddech gospodarza. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie zdołał dojść do sypialni, położył się w salonie.  
        — Rufus? — szept z okolic sofy. — Nie będę dzisiaj dobrym kompanem, jestem zmęczony. Przyjdź rano, proszę.  
        Chłopiec pokręcił głową, zamknął za sobą drzwi, do kanapy doszedł „na pamięć”, odwieszając po drodze marynarkę. Na szczęście najemnik nie zmieniał nic w wystroju pomieszczenia.  
        — Rufus — ponowne naleganie, kiedy tylko przysiadł na brzegu — naprawdę nie nadaję się do niczego. Potrzebuję tylko trochę snu, jutro, kiedy wypocznę...  
        — Wiem, że chodzi o to, co ci robi Hojo — przerwał mu Shinra. — Wiem, że chodzi o eksperymenty. Jestem już duży i wszystko rozumiem. Możesz mi opowiedzieć. Mogę ci pomóc. — Pogłaskał mężczyznę po ramieniu, skulił się obok, przytulił. — Musisz mi tylko powiedzieć. Zrobię wszystko, żeby pomóc.  
        Spróbował pocałować Sephirotha w skraj szyi i karku, tamten jednak odepchnął go delikatnie.  
        — Rufus, nie. Jesteś dzieckiem, nie powinniśmy... nie powinienem ci na to pozwalać. Zmartwienia dorosłych to nie twoja sprawa.  
        — Jestem dyrektorem. Zmartwienia dorosłych są moją sprawą. Poza tym — nastolatek postanowił sięgnąć po ostateczny argument manipulacji: uczucia — uważam cię za przyjaciela. Wszystko, co cię dotyczy, to moja sprawa.  
        — Rufus...  
        — Mogę sprawić, że zapomnisz o bólu. — Przesunął dłonią po piersi żołnierza, zahaczając palcami o guziki piżamy. — Chcę, żebyś zapomniał. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak cierpisz.  
        — Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Muszę tylko odpocząć. Nie przejmuj się. I nie rób tego. — Najemnik odsunął rękę prezydentowicza. — Jestem zbyt zmęczony.  
        — Sephiroth, chcę ci tylko...  
        — Proszę — ciche, prawie niesłyszalne.  
        Chłopiec przymknął powieki, by udanym zamyśleniem ukryć irytację. Owszem, usłyszeć, w innej niż grzecznościowa sytuacji, „proszę” z ust Srebrnego Demona to było wiele, więcej niż pewnie ktokolwiek poza Genesisem oraz Angealem usłyszał. Nadal wszakże za mało dla dziedzica władającej światem korporacji. Chociaż z każdą prośbą wiązało się ryzyko odmowy, każda dawała proszonemu władzę, a władza nad tak potężnym wojownikiem, zdolnym pokonać samodzielnie całe oddziały...  
        To nadal za mało. Co najwyżej przystawka, dobra, by zwiększyć apetyt, już pobudzony wcześniejszymi planami, wyobrażeniami, śnionymi tryumfami – lękiem, ale ta myśl została zdmuchnięta, nim choćby zahaczyła o świadomość.  
        Wydanie rozkazu, deliberował cicho dzieciak, zrujnowałoby wszystko, lata dumy z umiejętności manipulacji, zdobywania zaufania, przyjaźni wreszcie. Książę Midgaru nie zniża się do wydawania takich rozkazów – nie musi.  
        — Genesis i Angeal wiedzą, prawda? Gdyby tutaj byli, mogliby... — udał załamanie głosu. — Dlaczego zawsze mnie odtrącasz? Bo jestem młodszy? Bo nie jestem dość dobry? Bo jestem tylko rozpuszczonym dziedzicem, którego ledwie znosisz?  
        Mężczyzna słyszalnie stłumił westchnienie – bólu, uznał Shinra – przekręcając głowę w kierunku gościa, robiąc mu miejsce na tapczanie. Nastolatek ułożył się obok, w miarę wygodnie, objął ciasno wojskowego w pasie, przycisnął do niego, wtulił usta w obojczyk. SOLDIER oddychał ciężko, lecz nie wydał słowa skargi. Drobny tryumf Rufusa.  
        — Jesteś moim księciem — odpowiedział tymczasem tamten. — Rozpuszczonym, może, ale najukochańszym.  
        — Nie chcę być twoim księciem, tylko przyjacielem. Ty nie jesteś moim wasalem. — Prezydentowicz pogratulował sobie w myśli gładkości odruchowej riposty.  
        Podobnie jak zręcznie wtrąconego w nią pocałunku. Dłoni włożonej pod piżamę najemnika – ten zrobił ruch, jakby zamierzał zaprotestować, jednak, kiedy drugą ręką chłopak uścisnął go mocniej, przerwał. Prawdopodobnie nie miał siły, zamroczony chemią, na stawienie realnego oporu, a wolał zamarkować przyzwolenie niż okazać słabość.  
        — Mój chłopczyk... taki niepewny... Dlaczego tak bardzo się boisz, Rufus? — wyszeptał z wyraźnym trudem żołnierz.  
        Chłopiec zamilkł na moment, z jednej strony wiedząc, że wahanie jest zgodne ze wzorcem zachowania, z drugiej nie wiedząc, naprawdę, jak powinien odpowiedzieć. Poza tym, usta miał zajęte całowaniem obojczyków Sephirotha, palce ściąganiem dołu piżamy.  
        — Bo mnie odsuwasz. Odrzucasz. Odprawiasz — stwierdził wreszcie.  
        To nawet nie do końca kłamstwo, pomyślał. Słowa z pewnością podziałały na mężczyznę, który dosłownie zastygł, co pozwoliło dzieciakowi na spokojne zdjęcie z niego spodni.  
        — Nigdy. Zawsze będę przy tobie, nie musisz tego robić. Nie rób tego. Będę przy tobie. To jest... niezależne od wszystkiego. Niezawodne. Nie musisz mnie zdobywać ani kupować. Proszę.  
        Ale już mówiąc chory powoli, z widocznym wysiłkiem, zdejmował bluzę piżamy – Rufus zauważył świeży opatrunek w zagłębieniu łokcia – jakby nie wierzył, że przekona nastolatka. Rzeczywiście, Shinrę coś zakłuło w duszy, lecz stłumił emocje, tym bardziej pewny, iż musi koniecznie sprowadzić tę dziwacznie sentymentalną znajomość do normy.   
        — To dla mnie przyjemność, nie łapówka — wymruczał zatem, rozpinając i zrzucając kamizelkę, bo czemu nie, zawsze to jedna warstwa bliżej intymności. — Chcę ci pomóc. Jeżeli czegoś nie umiem, powiedz. Naprawię to. Podobno mam talent.  
        Zirytowany zamętem uczuciowym sprzed chwili, zanurzył twarz w kroczu wojskowego. Całował, lizał, ssał, kuszącą wodził przymkniętymi ustami, kąsał wewnętrzną stronę ud. Wszystko z techniczną biegłością w jego wieku aż niepokojącą. Miał talent, lęk i wynikłe zeń doświadczenie. Wiedział, że wszystko robi zgodnie z... protokołem, zasadami, biologią oraz przebiegiem nerwów, że druga strona powinna być zadowolona. Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji, nieopanowanej, szczerej reakcji, był tym bardziej frustrujący.  
        Sephiroth zanurzył dłoń we włosach chłopca, owszem, jednak tylko to po, by gładzić go po głowie i karku, delikatnie, jakby siedzieli nad książką. „Rufus”, szeptał dziesiątki razy, ale tylko ze zmęczeniem i czymś na kształt bezsilnego przyzwolenia, jak u tutora znużonego wygłupami ucznia. Shinra wiedział, że gdyby teraz przestał, tamtemu tylko by ulżyło, mimo mechanicznie wywołanych początków wzwodu; ulżyłoby na pewno, wyczuwał przecież, leżąc teraz blisko, że mężczyzna drży lekko, pewnie efekt wyczerpania oraz walki organizmu z toksynami. To wszakże nie miało znaczenia – liczyła się tylko władza. A SOLDIER pierwszej klasy, pogromca Wutai, nawet osłabiony, kapitulujący na tyle, by pozwolić na rodzaj gwałtu, oznaczał oszałamiająco wielką władzę.   
        Pomijając już kwestię przywiązania. Prezydentowicz sypiał z wieloma ludźmi, nie przywiązywał wagi do seksu, traktował kolejnych kochanków z estymą mniejszą niż wibratory. Bo i byli tańsi. Ustawienie relacji z wojskowym na tym samym poziomie, co pieprzenie – nastolatek, jak każdy dzieciak, uwielbiał używać wulgaryzmów – sekretarek, nieco uspokajało paranoidalne książątko. Mógł przestać myśleć o zaufaniu czy przyjaźni, a skupić się na przyjemności fizycznej. Pożądana zmiana.  
        Podniósł wzrok. Srebrny Demon, Kat Wutai, Rzeźnik Zachodu – Obiekt „S”, jak nazywano go w papierach działu naukowego – leżał z głową na samej krawędzi łóżka, przymkniętymi oczami, lewą ręką opadającą bezwładnie przez pierś. Oddychał przez usta, wyglądał, jakby wstrzymywał nudności. Biorąc pod uwagę, co robiono żołnierzom w laboratoriach, to może naprawdę powstrzymywał wywołane zatruciem wymioty. Rufus niemal poczuł wyrzuty. Uraza spróbowała odezwać się głośniej, byłaby jednak tak nieracjonalna i bezlitosna, że chłopiec ją odrzucił.  
        — Co mam zrobić, żeby ci było przyjemnie? — wyszeptał, teraz całkiem serio prosząc, próbując. — Żebyś mi pozwolił, żeby cię nie bolało?...  
        Tamten z westchnieniem obrócił głowę. Spojrzenie makozielonych oczu, zamglonych bólem, zmęczeniem, chemikaliami albo wszystkim naraz, spoczęło na Shinrze.  
        — Przestać. Ale tyle sam wiesz. — Znów przeniósł spojrzenie na okno. — Skoro nie chcesz, nie możesz, to chociaż skończ szybko — słowa zabrzmiały okrutniej, niż pewnie planował.  
        Nastolatek zastygł, nagle nie tyle urażony, co naprawdę zraniony, przestraszony wręcz. SOLDIER nie dodał „i wyjdź”, to jednak, przynajmniej zdaniem Rufusa, biło z kontekstu. Zdjął go lęk, że w ramach równania poziomów popsuł coś za bardzo, że coś utraci.  
        — Sephiroth? — to był prawie jęk, pełne popłochu zmieszanie.  
        Wojskowy najwyraźniej zauważył poniewczasie chłód odpowiedzi; z pewnością zaś zrozumiał przyczynę paniki, bo pogładził nastolatka po twarzy, delikatnie, prawie niewyczuwalnie.  
        — Skończ szybko – i zostań ze mną, jeśli chcesz. Poleżysz tu trochę, może... może to będzie rzeczywiście lepiej. Mieć kogoś obok — wymamrotał, zabierając palce. — A ty i tak wszystko wiesz, nie muszę się bać... Jesteś taki ciepły, taki ciepły i miękki, i żywy...  
        Prezydentowicz podążył za jego dłonią, zmieniając taktykę. Chwycił za przeguby, leciutko, ucałował opuszki, szepcząc, przyłożył je sobie do warg.  
        — Hojo. I te przeklęte kuracje... Jesteś przecież doskonały — przycisnął wierzch dłoni tamtego do ust, muskając miejsca, gdzie widniały ślady po wkłuciach. — Uwielbiam cię. Bezgranicznie.  
        Żołnierz minimalnie pokręcił głową.  
        — To nie tak... one mnie... podtrzymują. Bez nich byłoby gorzej, na dłuższą metę. Hojo nie śmiałby naruszyć procedur Gasta, nie, kiedy może chełpić się ich efektem, a brak mu wizji, by wymyślić coś nowego.  
        — Co z tego? Niech wynajdzie coś, żebyś nie musiał tego... znosić — bąknął z gniewem, tylko na wpół udawanym, chłopiec.  
        Musnął opatrunek w zgięciu łokcia, spodziewając się uspokajającej reakcji – i dostał ją.  
        — To nic takiego, to nic, tylko iniekcje... Powinienem ściągnąć, ale nie miałem siły – czasu – nie pomyślałem po prostu. Nie przejmuj się. Dokończ, co chciałeś i połóż się obok. Weź tylko koc, bo będzie ci zimno, nawet w ubraniu. Mój mały... jesteś taki cudownie ciepły.  
        Chłopiec nie usłuchał. Za to powoli, milimetr po milimetrze, oderwał plaster, tak, żeby nie bolało – chociaż tamten był nawykły do bólu, odporny, chociaż tamtemu nie zależało. Właśnie dlatego. Położył równocześnie policzek na piersi SOLDIERa: wilgotne wargi, gorący oddech na skórze, rzęsy trzepoczące o żebra. Sephiroth wyciągnął rękę, przycisnął prezydentowicza do siebie.  
        — Zmarzniesz — powtórzył.  
        Nastolatek pokręcił przecząco głową, usta znalazły się na skórze tamtego i Rufus szepnął jakąś zbywająca uprzejmość, coś o „za chwilę”, niewyraźnie, bo zaczynał już pracować wargami. Mężczyzna leżał nieruchomo, oddychał wciąż tak samo ciężko, jednak jego palce przesuwały się po plecach Shinry, gładziły, jak małe stworzonko, delikatnie, prawie niewyczuwalnie przez warstwę koszuli i podkoszulka – ale nie ufał najwyraźniej swoim dłoniom na tyle, by spróbować ściągnąć ubranie. Gdyby trzęsły się tak, że nie zdołałby choćby wyjąć koszuli ze spodni, zostałby koncertowo upokorzony.  
        Rufus wyciągnął nieco szyję, polizał jego obojczyk, powoli, napawając się ostrością, oporem kości tuż pod miękką skórą, taką bladą, taką cienką; przemknął po niej zębami, leciutko, tylko tyle, żeby poczuć możliwość: ugryzienie, smak krwi, szkliwo trące o kość. Nie zrobiłby tego, ale samo bycie tak blisko, tak cudownie blisko – poczuł nagły przypływ podniecenia i sklął w myślach.  
        Wojskowy, skoro już uległ, pewnie byłby gotów je rozładować, wątpliwe jednak, czy by zdołał. Wyglądał naprawdę słabo, na skraju omdlenia, a stosunki oralne nie są najlepszym sposobem na powstrzymanie nudności.   
        Najemnik zauważył, oczywiście.  
        — Młodzi chłopcy, tacy... chętni — wyszeptał. — Tak niewiele potrzeba. Tym wszystkim dzieciakom na misjach też.  
        Nastolatek podniósł głowę, zaalarmowany – nie wiedział, czym do końca, jakieś niejasne przeczucie. Palce jednak, dotąd pieszczące biodra, prześlizgnęły się, powoli, zakosami w kierunku pachwiny. Nie chciał marnować postępów. Żołnierz pół-uśmiechał się, z widocznym trudem: grymas tak okrutny, iż wywoływał ciarki. Stwierdziwszy, że prezydentowicz patrzy, SOLDIER dodał:  
        — Tak szybko... osiągali satysfakcję, tak szybko szczytowali, tak szybko ginęli, bohaterskie spadające gwiazdeczki. — Wargi wygięły się jeszcze trochę, odsłoniły zęby, biel w poświacie oczu błysnęła niepokojąco. — Tak niewiele trzeba chłopczykom, takim jak ty, do małej i prawdziwej śmierci.  
        Shinra zastygł. Całkowicie. Sam lęk, przypomnienie o własnej bezsilności, byłby raczej ciekawym uczuciem, podnoszącym ciśnienie, całkiem przyjemnie pulsującym w żyłach, lecz teraz towarzyszyło mu poczucie zdrady, prawdziwej, piekącej zdrady, oraz irytujące – więcej, hańbiące, przeszywające do szpiku kości – wrażenie przyłapania na błędzie. Olbrzymim błędzie.   
        Ufał Srebrnemu Demonowi, koniec końców ufał mu zupełnie ślepo, bez zważania na nic, ta ufność była fundamentem wszystkiego, nawet nie próbował jej kwestionować. Ufał. Nieracjonalnie. Wstyd. Pal sześć zagrożenie, wstyd był znacznie gorszy.   
        Niewiele rzeczy pomaga otrzeźwieć z mgiełki pożądania tak szybko. Dzieciak zdał sobie nagle sprawę ze swojego położenia. W tyle głowy mignęły mu jakieś niepewne, na wpół uświadomione wizje korytarzy zalanych krwią, korporacji upadającej w gruzy, bólu i ciemności. Świat wyostrzył mu się aż do granic możliwości pojmowania. Hiperpercepcja. Rufus widział naczynka w oczach mężczyzny, pojedyncze plamy światła na srebrnych włosach, nagle dostrzegł, jak sine są cienkie wargi tamtego w tym chorobliwym, zielonkawym blasku. Rozróżniał każdy splot własnego ubrania – które ważyło tony, ciążyła mu każda, choćby najmniejsza, fałdka – czy sznurówki od skóry butów. Pokój pachniał potem, przykrytym przez wodę kolońską, mako, środkami dezynfekującymi, chemikaliami, ale również ostrym, chłodnym powietrzem zza okna. Nastolatek czuł koniuszki własnych włosów, łaskoczące go w kark. I, bardzo, bardzo wyraźnie, palce Sephirotha na swoim kręgosłupie.   
        Chwila przeminęła. Cokolwiek było w spojrzeniu wojskowego, zniknęło, kąciki ust opadły, znów zmęczone, dłoń przemknęła przez plecy, zabawiła moment na kościach miednicy nim...  
        — Powinienem dać radę — stwierdził z wahaniem najemnik, przesuwając palce wzdłuż rozporka prezydentowicza; ręka leżała na jego biodrach, tamten najpewniej potrzebował podparcia.   
        Opuszki i paznokcie. W górę i w dół. Powolutku. Dzieciak przymknął oczy, wbrew woli, natychmiast wściekły na siebie.  
        — A jeżeli nie — ciągnął tamten cicho — to jakieś balsamy są w łazience, powinny wystarczyć. Tylko miejmy to już z głowy.  
        Chłopca ze złości zatrzęsło. Czy SOLDIER musiał odbierać mu całą przyjemność, cały tryumf? Wiceprezydent korporacji nie był żebrakiem, żeby rzucać mu łaskawie kilka miłych chwilek, nie, on żądał, nie błagał, nie potrzebował przyzwolenia. Przynajmniej tak wolałby myśleć – w poprzednich minutach, wiedział, zbliżył się parę razy niebezpiecznie blisko do popiskującego, żałosnego nalegania. Cel uświęca wszakże środki, czyż nie?  
        Chwycił dłoń żołnierza, odsunął lekko.  
        — Nie chcę cię męczyć — naprawdę nie chciał; chciał się upewnić, skosztować władzy wynikłej nie z tytułu, a własnej bezwzględności, krzywda bliskiego człowieka nie była celem. — Chcę... czegokolwiek byś nie wymagał, to prawdopodobnie będę w stanie ci dać. Mówią, że mam talent — powtórzył. — Nie ufasz mi?  
        Podniósł trzymane palce do ust, pocałował delikatnie. Sephiroth drgnął, ale nie zabrał ręki.  
        — Moje zaufanie nie ma znaczenia, ważne, czy korporacja mi ufa. Moja pragnienia nie mają znaczenia, ważne, czego chce korporacja. Jedyne, co się liczy, to moje posłuszeństwo — syknął, rozczapierzając palce, obejmując biodro Shinry. — Czego sobie więc życzysz? Nie mów, że mojego zadowolenia.  
        — Każesz mi kłamać — zripostował prezydentowicz, znów zaniepokojony; ostatnio nastroje żołnierza zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie.  
        — Nie. — Tamten wygiął ponownie wargi. — Powiedz, czego chcesz, albo weź koc i poleż przy mnie. Albo wyjdź.  
        — Wracamy do punktu wyjścia — stwierdził rozdrażniony Rufus.  
        — Sytuacja od początku jest... klarowna. To twoje słowa ją zaciemniają. — Mężczyzna wyjął swoje palce z jego dłoni, zaczął rozpinać pasek jego garnituru. — Powiem ci, czego pragniesz naprawdę — zaśmiał się chrapliwie.  
        Chłopiec chciał zaprotestować, ale pieszczotliwe przeciągnięcie palcami po plecach skutecznie go rozproszyło.  
        — Nawet podobne — szeptał SOLDIER; miał trochę nieobecny, zamglony wzrok — tylko ty jesteś znacznie ważniejszy i znacznie słabszy, a ja... ja nie jestem nimi. — Tak, to podobne... Opowiem ci, Rufus. Opowiem ci historyjkę, o tym, czego tak naprawdę pragniesz, dobrze? I dam ci to. Tylko teraz musisz grzecznie słuchać — dorzucił z lekką ironią, nie przykrywającą wszakże faktu, że zmęczenie zniknęło z tonu wojskowego, zastąpione przez gorączkową energię.  
        Ta energia, połączona z czymś... szczególnym w tonie, jakąś emocją, powstrzymała wszystkie protesty jeszcze w gardle Shinry. Rozpięty pasek uderzył go lekko w biodra, najemnik spuścił mu spodnie trochę poniżej ud, cały czas mówiąc.  
        — Kiedy miałem koło dwunastu lat i chodziłem do laboratorium codziennie, dosyć irytująca, męcząca czynność, pamiętasz, narzekałem ci? Tam była taka jedna doktor, młoda, a już robiła habilitację, więc pewnie zdolna. Opisać ci ją, żebyś mógł sobie łatwiej wyobrazić? Ciemne blond włosy, szare oczy, ostry nos, wystające kości policzkowe, wysokie czoło, szerokie usta, mięsiste, grube wargi, chuda, paliła papierosa za papierosem, miała dużą wadę wzroku, ale nosiła soczewki. Zęby miała równe i białe, i ładne, i wiedziała, że powinna je pokazywać jak najczęściej. Uśmiechała się przez to bardzo sztucznie.  
        — Wszystko to pamiętasz? — bąknął zdumiony prezydentowicz.  
        Bieliznę też mu już zdjęto, Sephiroth leciutko muskał paznokciami wnętrze jego ud, pachwinę, miednicę, prawie, jakby zataczał kółka – pieszczota była jednak bardziej chaotyczna. Wrażenie słabości, połączone przecież z tryumfem osiągnięcia celu, działało na nastolatka oszałamiająco, przysiągłby, że krew wrze mu w żyłach. Nadal jednak starał się, zawsze przede wszystkim dumny, zachować pozór obojętności.  
        — Oczywiście, że tak. Obserwowałem tych ludzi pilnie. Całe moje życie od nich zależało. W każdym razie, zauważyłem któregoś dnia, jak ona na mnie patrzy w trakcie moich ćwiczeń... jakby była głodna albo spragniona, albo jak zwierzęta w klatce. Trudno to opisać, taka miękka, czuła dzikość. Potem się zawstydziła. To też zauważyłem. Widzisz, nie byłem głupi, czytałem dużo książek, powiązałem fakty i zaświtało mi podejrzenie... Zacząłem obserwować ją uważniej, prowokować, żeby zobaczyć jej reakcję. Eksperymentowałem, można rzec — zachichotał.  
        Rufusowi coraz trudniej było się skupić, chociaż próbował, raczej z niepokoju niż zainteresowania. Zimny śmiech najemnika wyrwał go na chwilę z ciepłego, leniwego odurzenia, które ledwie przykrywał spokojem. Potaknął coś, nieuważnie, zachęcająco.  
        — Nie miałem jeszcze wówczas dzisiejszej wiedzy ani subtelności, zachowywałem się dość niezgrabnie. Ze względu na wiek tak może było nawet lepiej, pewnie mogłem się wydawać uroczy, ludzie czasami się boją zbyt uwodzicielskich dzieci, wiesz przecież. Cóż, spróbowałem tego, co wyciągnąłem z literatury. Przypadkowy dotyk w trakcie badań, manieryczne pozy, naśladujące znane obrazy i fotografie, uśmiechy, chodzenie półnago albo improwizowane treningi, kiedy akurat była blisko. Zacząłem z nią rozmawiać, przede wszystkim. Ludzie to lubią, wmawiają sobie wtedy jakąś komunię dusz.  
        Do umysłu Shinry przedarło się zaniepokojenie, nawet przez fale przyjemności. Czyżby SOLDIER sugerował, że dla niego cała ich znajomość jest kolejną grą polityczno-towarzyską? Manipulacyjką albo eksperymencikiem, prowadzonym dla zabicia czasu? Dla korzyści biznesowych? Spojrzał podejrzliwie, otwierał już usta do długiej, gniewnej, urażonej tyrady, ale mężczyzna wybrał akurat ten moment, by przenieść pieszczoty na genitalia. W efekcie chłopcu wyszedł raczej pisk czy jęk.  
        — Mówiłeś coś? — głos żołnierza był starannie oczyszczony z kpiny. — Nie? W każdym razie, wracając do tematu: zrobiłem to po trosze z ciekawości, ale efekty przeszły moje oczekiwania. Ta doktor... Jej stosunek do mnie się zmienił, bardzo. Z profesjonalnie neutralnego na ciepły, osobisty. Zaczęła być miła w trakcie badań, zaczęła mi przynosić książki czy słodycze, zaczęła zapamiętywać, co lubię, informować o procedurach, o tym, że zaboli, ostrzegać przed wizytacjami Hoja. Doskonałe źródło informacji.  
        — Sprytne — mruknął Rufus, skrywając niepokój.  
        Powody, dla których sam sypiał z ludźmi, były zdecydowanie zbyt podobne, by nie traktować słów wojskowego jako rodzaju aluzji. Owszem, chłopcu bardziej chodziło bardziej o wpływy, politykę, a nawet – cóż, rodzaj mody czy towarzyskiego obyczaju.  
        Nadal jednak: Shinra umiał rozpoznać władzę, każdą władzę, choćby malutką, kiedy ją napotkał. Opowieść Sephirotha zdecydowanie była o jakimś rodzaju kontroli. A kontrolę Rufus właśnie tracił, bo SOLDIER nie przerwał czułości. Oczywiście, czułości wymuszonej, co teoretycznie gwarantowało bezpieczeństwo, ale nagłe zmiany nastroju najemnika przypominały jak rzeczywiście teoretyczne, uzależnione od dobrej woli żołnierza są owe gwarancje. Prezydentowicz falował między lękiem a wielką, obezwładniającą przyjemnością dominacji.  
        — Tak, ale to nie było mój najpierwszy cel. Najważniejsze było, początkowo, że zaczęła mnie traktować jak człowieka. Osobę. Teraz ludzie błagają o moją uwagę. Wtedy to była dla mnie nowość. — Wojskowy uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. — Oczywiście, szybko zauważyłem, że można ją wykorzystać na inne sposoby. Doktor miała dostęp do danych, do których nie miałem prawa zaglądać, na przykład. Całkiem ciekawe dane, choć nie te najważniejsze. Nic o moim pochodzeniu, całkiem sporo za to o mako, mutacjach, procedurze SOLDIER, program dopiero się wtedy zaczynał... Och, no i sporo mnie nauczyła przez te kilka miesięcy. Trudno spodziewać się kunsztu od chłopca w moim wieku. Sądzę, że za to mógłbym być jej wdzięczny.  
        — Kilka miesięcy? Znudziła ci się?  
        — Skądże. Nie byłem dość dorosły, by znudzić się seksem. On mnie nużył od samego początku. Hojo odkrył, że doktor przekazuje mi informacje i ją... cóż, ukarał dyscyplinarnie. Przeżyła, ale z pewnymi... trudnościami. Przebywa teraz w Mideel, w zakładzie dla nerwowo chorych. Któraś z korporacyjnych sekretarek pewnie śle kwiaty raz na jakiś czas.  
        Metody, jakie Hojo stosował wobec swoich podwładnych, były w kompanii powszechnie znane. Niekiedy straszono nimi dzieci. Polityk pomyślał, teraz już bardzo rozproszony, ledwo zbierający uczucia w słowa, że to może być groźba. Albo napomnienie. Nawet wypowiedzenie zasad ich dotychczasowej „przyjaźni”. Powinien, zdał sobie sprawę, jakoś wszystko przerwać czy chociaż spróbować sprowadzić ponownie na bezpieczniejsze tory.  
        — Wszystko w porządku, Rufus? Jesteś zadowolony z... usługi? — z tonu Sephirotha nie znikała gorączkowa energia, palce pieszczące genitalia poruszały się z oszałamiającą biegłością, ale te gładzące uda i podbrzusze chłopca drżały lekko.  
        Spojrzenie żołnierza zsunęło się w dół i kąciki ust wykrzywił mu ironiczny grymas.   
        — Niemądre pytanie. Przecież widzę.  
        Rytm jego palców przyspieszył, ucisk wzmocnił. Przyciągnął Shinrę do siebie, jak do pocałunku, tak, że dzielił ich ledwie centymetr; sam ruch bioder spowodował, że prezydentowicz przygryzł wargę, tłumiąc jęk.  
        — Ciiii. Już prawie koniec — wyszeptał wojskowy, choć trudno było powiedzieć, kogo chce pocieszyć. — Widzisz, odtąd zacząłem sypiać ze wszystkimi w laboratorium, z ważnymi dla informacji, z resztą dlatego, że łagodzili mi eksperymenty, że wszystko było wtedy... lżejsze.  
        Pochylił się, kładąc usta na szyi nastolatka. Nie pocałował go wszakże, spytał tylko, obojętnym tonem:  
        — Jak myślisz, ilu ludzi – jak to lubisz mówić? – pieprzyłem w trakcie dzisiejszych badań i w ciągu ostatnich paru dni, żeby zapewnić sobie minimalny komfort? Całowałem, ssałem, lizałem, obciągałem, mówiłem, że są ważni, komplementowałem i słuchałem ich historyjek o miłości, uwielbieniu, pożądaniu, jak bardzo mnie pragną, jaki jestem piękny i doskonały... Wiesz, co czuję, kiedy to słyszę?   
        Chłopak pomyślał z nagłą, zadziwiającą jasnością, że mógłby – że musi – sprawdzić listę nazwisk obsługi laboratorium. Fakt, że myśl przedarła się przez opary hormonów i napięcia, ba! sama wywołała pewną emocjonalną reakcję, dziwnie przypominającą zazdrość, sam w sobie powinien go zainteresować, zdołał jednak uciec przed dokładniejszą analizą, zamiast tego „strzelając” odpowiedź. Ostatecznie, znał jako tako reguły i nawyki dziełu kadr.  
        — Ośmiu. I nudzi... cię to, bo... słyszysz codziennie, Sephiroth, proszę...  
        — Jeszcze moment. Nie powiedziałem ci, czego pragniesz, prawda?  
        — Pomóc ci.  
        Fakt, że polityk zdołał utrzymać swoją pozę nawet teraz, ledwie mówiąc, wywołał w nim moment dumy, natychmiast zgaszony przez chichot, który poczuł na swojej skórze.  
        — Jedna kłamstwo i dwie pomyłki. Słabo, jak na tak zdolnego chłopca. Spałem z dobrym tuzinem ludzi, wszystkimi poza Hojem, nawet z jego zastępcą – uwielbia zielone oczy, bo mu się kojarzą z jakąś Cetrą, wiesz? – a tamte słowa doprowadzają mnie do mdłości. Nie znoszę ich. Nienawidzę ich.  
        Coś w Rufusie, opętane fizjologią, chciało machnąć ręką, skupić się tylko na przyjemności – ale kontrola nigdy go całkiem nie opuszczała, więc zdołał poczuć lęk, że naprawdę przeholował, że nigdy nie odczyni dzisiejszej nocy, że „nienawidzę” uderzy w niego, zostawiając całkiem samym, pozbawiając jednej pewnej ochrony, jedynego miejsca, gdzie czasem mógł, chciał, być słaby, być dzieckiem, czegoś, co było – nie chciał nawet pomyśleć, w myśleniu już tkwiło przywiązanie, słabość, porażka.  
        — Spróbujmy jeszcze raz: czego pan pragnie, panie prezydencie? — Mężczyzna zaczął ssać płatek jego ucha, całować kark. — Zaczyna się na „wła”...  
        Shinra pękł. Nie był prezydentem, jeszcze nie, za to więcej niż marzył o zajęciu pozycji swojego ojca – i tytuł, który dawałby mu władzę nad światem zawsze wywoływał w nim starannie ukrywaną, ale silną emocję, coś, co ściskało za gardło, suszyło usta. Teraz, kiedy padł z ust najpotężniejszej istoty na planecie, dzieciakowi dosłownie pociemniało w oczach. Chwycił srebrne włosy, zacisnął na nich palce, mocno, plecy wygięły mu się w łuk, jęk, słowa i drżenie, głębokie, konwulsyjne, stłumił, tuląc się do Sephirotha.  
        Tamten zaczął się śmiać, słabym śmiechem, który brzmiał, jakby żołnierza bolał, ale to dotarło do prezydentowicza dopiero po chwili, kiedy odzyskał zdolność do analizowania i dostrzegania świata.  
        — To chyba starczy za odpowiedź — stwierdził cicho, gorzko najemnik, dostrzegłszy, że chłopcu wróciła przytomność umysłu. — Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony z mojego... występu. Obawiam się, że w tym stanie nie dam rady sprawić się lepiej. — Odepchnął dzieciaka od siebie, lekko.  
        Możliwe, że tylko chciał mieć miejsce, głębiej odetchnąć, był w końcu zmęczony, dłonie mu drżały, głos, teraz pozbawiony sztucznego wigoru, brzmiał słabo, płasko, nie tyle chłodno, ile obojętnie. Istniała też jednak możliwość, iż tamten naprawdę zamierza go odtrącić, przynajmniej na jakiś czas.  
        Rufus nie chciał nawet wyobrażać sobie takiego scenariusza. Nie chciał, żeby wojownik go odtrącał, a skoro nie chciał, to się nie stanie, syknął w myślach, naraz wściekły: na siebie, za okazanie słabości, czy na SOLDIERa za to, że go do niej doprowadził, tego nie wiedział.  
        — Pragnę władzy — wyszeptał więc swoim najbardziej niepewnym, nieśmiałym, niemal łamiącym się głosem; rzecz tym łatwiejsza, że nadal był trochę zdyszany — żebyś mnie nie zostawił, żeby móc sprawić, że... że przy mnie będziesz, żebyś... kiedy zostanę prezydentem dam ci dostęp do wszystkich danych laboratorium, do wszystkich danych, jakie zechcesz, o twoich rodzicach, o twoim dzieciństwie. Kiedy zdobędę władzę, zdobędziemy... chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwszy.  
        Coś zmieniło się w twarzy żołnierza, wydelikaciło mu rysy, mimo widocznego nadal zmęczenia.  
        — Kłamstwa — wymruczał, cieplej niż przed chwilą — ale może pomieszane z prawdą. — Odgarnął chłopcu włosy z czoła. — Weź koc, połóż się przy mnie.  
        Satysfakcja z udanego manewru, ale też zwykła ulga wypełniły nastolatka. Co w połączeniu z wyczerpaniem oraz buzującymi mu nadal w mózgu hormonami, sprawiało, że jego odpowiedź była do bólu prozaiczna.  
        — Ubrudzę... — zaczął.  
        — Nie przejmuj się tym. — Potem, kiedy chłopiec po omacku sięgnął na pufa, gdzie powinny leżeć koce (takie ciężkie ręce, takie błogie lenistwo rozlewające się po ciele), najemnik dodał: — Nie kłamałem wcześniej. Nigdy bym... Nie zostawię cię.  
        — Mhm — mruknął nieuważnie Rufus, moszcząc się wygodnie tuż obok najemnika; słowa były tanie, ale jednak takie zapewnienie uspokajało.  
        Cichy śmiech Sephirotha połaskotał go w szyję. Za nim podążyły pocałunki, teraz prawie rodzicielskie. Zmęczone, z pewnością. Shinra poczułby może cień winy, gdyby nie było mu tak dobrze, wygodnie, błogo, ciepło, gdyby pocałunki nie były tak czułe, że z łatwością mógł sobie wmówić, iż tamten właściwie tego chciał, że także miał trochę przyjemności, że się nic nie stało.  
        — Mhmmmm — powtórzył chłopiec w odpowiedzi.  
        Na co – ruch, emocje, słowa? nie wiedział na pewno, może w ogóle nie padły, może się mu tylko zdawało, gdy zapadał w sen, srebrny i spokojny, spokojny i srebrny.  
       


End file.
